


Fluff alphabet

by donutloverxo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Fluff alphabet

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**  
Very affectionate. He loves you a lot and has no. qualms about showing it. He shows his affection in the smallest of ways. He notices things and quirks. He makes mental notes of things you like.   
If you mentioned liking a certain type of food he’ll try his best to cook it for you. He also likes buying you jewellery. It was common in his time to buy women diamonds. Now that he has the resources to do so, he’ll spoil the shit out of you.   
Initially he was shy about pda. He’s a private person, he doesn’t want other people knowing his business. But now he has come to embrace it. He always has to be touching you in some way. Maybe holding your hand or pulling you into him by your waist. It’s also serves as a subtle way to mark his territory. 

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**  
Steve isn’t too picky. He could be best friends with someone he has very little in common with. But someone with similar life experiences and job is preferred.   
It will take a while to reach to that ‘best friend' status. He has a tough time trusting people. But if you are his friend you can depend on him for anything. 

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**  
He loves cuddling. It’s one of his favorite things to do. Sometimes he doesn’t want to talk. It’s nice to just stay in silence listening to your steady heartbeat. Maybe smelling or playing with your hair. 

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**  
He knows he can’t so he convinced himself he doesn’t want to. But the truth is he does want to settle down. If he could he would like to have children, a spouse, a house in the burbs, the whole nine yards.   
He’s a clean freak and a minimalistic. Being in the military has straightened him out. He doesn’t like clutter. So if you’re someone who is messy, be ready for some nagging. He can cook some dishes, if he has free time he enjoys doing it and trying out new recipes. Cooking is a form of art and he is an artist. 

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**  
If he had to break up with you it would probably be for your own safety or happiness. He isn’t the kind of person who falls out of love with someone. Nor does believe love is some magical force where one day you’re crazy about each other and the next day you aren’t.  
It would kill him to do it. He will sit you down, explain the reasons he can’t be with you, will tell you a million times it’s not you or it’s not your fault. He’ll carry the guilt of breaking your heart with him for a long time. 

**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**  
He’d propose in like six months or as soon as he knows you’re the one for him.   
In his time people got engaged very quickly. He has faced death many times. He wants to make the most of his time with you. 

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**  
He’s a sensitive soul. More so about other people’s feelings than his own. He rarely gets angry. Usually he’s patient and kind, albeit somewhat distant with everyone.   
With you he’s a gentle giant. He knows he’s stronger than you, sometimes he uses it to his advantage, but mostly he makes sure to never hurt you. 

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**  
He loves hugs. He hugs everyone very often, he isn’t shy about accepting them either. He will get a bit awkward if a stranger hugs him.   
His hugs are warm and protective. They feel like home to you. He’s very large it’s hard to get your arms around him. But he feels tender and soft. He would subconsciously flex his muscles just to subtly show off. 

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**  
It depends. He’ll probably wait a while till he is absolutely sure you feel the same way.   
He will say it in other ways. Like spending quality time with you, listening to your ramble, holding the door for you and helping you in anyway he can.   
If he knows you feel the same way and he could see a future with you he’ll say it. But it will probably be a spur of the moment thing. He sucks at lying. 

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**  
He does get jealous. More than he’d like to admit. He trusts you completely, it has more to do with his own insecurities.   
What if he’s not modern enough for you? What if his emotional baggage is dragging you down? Would you be better off without him?   
He’ll try to conceal them by acting manly. He’ll puff his chest out, flex his biceps to intimidate anyone who dared flirt with you. Which doesn’t happen often. No one is messing with Captain Americas girl. There are times Tony or Bucky would do it just to mess with him.   
He’ll show you how he’s the only one for you when you both get home. 

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you?)**  
His kisses are soft and passionate. Sometimes he likes a simple innocent make out that doesn’t lead to anything. He likes kissing you literally every where.   
Especially your forehead. You’re so short and cute he likes to sneak a few pecks just because he feels like it. 

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**  
Steve is kind if awkward around children. Especially toddlers. He has no idea how to entertain them. What can you even talk about with a kid?   
He’ll always be a bit awkward around them until he has kids of his own. 

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**  
He’s up at the crack of dawn sometimes sooner. He’ll go on a run, pick up a coffee or a muffin for you, shower and cuddle a bit with you till he has to leave for work.   
He doesn’t like staying idle. But weekend mornings spent in bed are loved by you both. 

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**  
Most nights he likes to cuddle and talk or make love. You almost always fall asleep before him. He likes to listen to you soft breathes and steady heartbeat as it lulls him to sleep.   
More often than not, especially after a mission, he’ll wake up from a nightmare, sometimes waking you up as well. Even if you are patient and kind to him he’ll feel guilty about being an inconvenience. 

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves?)**  
It takes him a long time to open up. He’ll tell you the basic things almost everyone knows, but he’ll only reveal the real Steve Rogers after he feels safe with you.   
He reveals them slowly. Not because he doesn’t trust you. He doesn’t want you to worry about him

 **P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**  
Extremely patient. He may never even yell at you. He believes that’s no way to treat a lady (not unless you do something stupid like make an AI that turns on you)   
It’s almost frustrating how calm and collected he usually is. You would be yelling hoping to get a reaction but he'd give you none.   
If he’s really feeling antsy he’ll take it out on a few punching bags. But never ever at you. The last thing he wants is to be like his father. 

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you?)**  
He remembers every single detail. He has a photographic memory it isn’t easy for him to forget things. He makes a note of your likes and dislikes. This knowledge comes in handy when he wants to buy you a gift. 

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**  
His favorite moment in your relationship is when you first said 'I love you’ to him. Someone like you loving him was hard to wrap his head around. He swoons every time you say it.   
Close second is when you said yes to marrying him. 

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**  
He is very protective and possessive of you. He likes taking care of you. He never felt he would be capable of taking care of someone or protecting someone the way he can now.   
He could never bear the thought of losing you. Your affiliation with him does make you a target. He makes sure that you are safe and happy at all times the best he can.   
Steve doesn’t care too much about being protected. He doesn’t think of himself as someone needing it. He does appreciate it when you do. Like when you defend him to anyone teasing him or insulting. He still prefers to be the one who does the protecting. 

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**  
Listen Steve Rogers gives his 100% to everything he does. That includes working out, cooking, being an avenger, saving the world, fucking you and courting you. He gives his all to all your dates and has yet to forget a single anniversary or birthday.   
He’s a classic romantic. Flowers, champagne, chocolates, long walks, candle lit dinners are some of his favorite things. He does try to change it up a bit which is how he ends up obsessed with Pinterest. Making you little handmade and intimate gifts. 

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**  
Steve is a perfect human™. He has close to none bad habits. Something that might be considered bad is his obsession with cleanliness. If you ever drape your coat on the couch instead of hanging it on the hanger he’ll give you a look of disapproval or ever so gently nag you about it.   
He is also humble to the point where it’s annoying. He fails to see just how amazing and exceptional he is. 

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**  
He’s only concerned about his looks when it comes to you. If he ever tries to dress up or wear a set of pants that make his ass look snug it’s to impress you.   
Usually he does look presentable and takes care of his hygiene. He has a smart casual albeit minimalistic wardrobe. But it isn’t something he thinks a lot about.

 **W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**  
Yes and no. He understands it’s not healthy for him to be completely dependent on you for happiness. He has plenty of strong friendships and a family.   
But he misses you a lot when you’re not with him. If something happened to you, he might move on but he’ll never stop loving you. A piece of him will always belong to you. 

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**  
Steve thinks about you a lot. He does little things for you that you wouldn’t even notice. He doesn’t do them because he expects something in return from you, it’s purely out of love. He’s intuitive he will know if you’re having a bad day. He will do anything to make it better for you. He’ll cook your favorite meal, give you a foot rub, run you a bath.   
You are his muse and his inspiration for a lot of his artwork. Being in love, feeling so passionately for someone helps him in seeing the world in a different perspective. 

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**  
Steve is pretty tolerant. He might roll his eyes at some things like hedonism, selfishness, crude jokes but there are very few things he’ll outright hate.   
Something he doesn’t like is cruelty. Whether you’re cruel to others or to him. He also isn’t a fan of disloyalty and lies. Even if you had a good reason it will hurt him. 

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)**  
Steve likes to sleep on his back. He will not move an inch throughout the night. He rarely ever snores. He doesn’t like the cold so your apartment is almost always hot.   
He has a fixed bedtime, if there’s no work you both have to be in bed by then. No excuses. Well if you bat your lashes and ask nicely maybe he’ll listen.  
It takes him a while to fall asleep. If you’re with him to snuggle he sleeps well, his nightmares stay at bay, your warmth gives him comfort. 


End file.
